falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Morgantown High School
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestMorgantownHighSchoolLocation }} Morgantown High School is a location within Morgantown, Appalachia, in 2102. Background Morgantown High School was part of the local school district in the the northern region of Appalachia. The Vault 76 overseer attended Morgantown High School before the Great War. She was a classmate of Evan, who she would spend time with in the library after his shift. Following the events of the Great War, the school was the source of treatment and relief efforts in Morgantown, with many citizens seeking help inside the school gymnasium. However, students from Morgantown HS and Vault-Tec University formed gangs and fought for supplies and control of territory in Morgantown, up until the arrival of the Responders in 2082. Layout Several school buses sit out the front of Morgantown High School. There are four entrances into the building - a front entrance, back entrance, side entrance to the south and an entrance on the roof. The interior of the building has been decorated for Halloween. However, the skeletons found around the location are not a decorational decision. Various classrooms including a science lab with a chemistry station can be found on the ground floor, surrounding a central cafeteria and kitchen. The cafeteria contains a Port-A-Diner and many festively-colored pieces of crockery. The principal's office can be found south of the cafeteria. It contains a locked safe which can be opened with a key that is found in his office. The ground floor also contains a gymnasium with a basketball court. There are sleeping bags and makeshift barricades in the gym as well as a door leading back outside. A locked (Picklock 1) door in the northeastern corner leads to a locker room with grenade bouquets rigged to explode above the door. This locker room contains a settler’s corpse, two ammo boxes and various chems. There is also a small kitchen in the southwestern corner of the gym which contains a steamer trunk. The upper floor houses yet more classrooms and a teachers' lounge. The floor is divided by a makeshift barricade of lockers which can be circumvented via the many classrooms. A locked (Picklock 0) classroom contains two sleeping bags, a duffle bag and two ammo boxes, and a home economics classroom contains cooking implements such as cake pans and wooden spoons. There is also an office on this floor which contains a locked floor safe (Picklock 2) which is controlled by a locked terminal (Hacker 1) on the desk above. Notable loot * Hey man - Note, on top of the counter in the kitchen area attached to the gymnasium. * Overseer's journal, entry 3 - Holotape, directly in front of the entrance, on a table. * Straight A's - Note, in a locker across the hall from the classroom with a hole in the floor, just behind the barricade of lockers while going upstairs from the main lobby. * Feeling good, looking good - Holotape, in a yard to the southeast of the school, on an outside table with open parasol and lawn chairs. * Three random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a toilet in one of the restroom stalls. ** In the gym, on top of the kitchen area that can be reached from the bleachers. ** In the room across from the cafeteria (with the red door), on top of the bookshelf by the desk. * Three potential magazines: ** In the last locker on the left (with the door propped next to it), under the wall clock near the chained door, at the far end of the girls' restroom. ** Between the two broken terminals on the table in the southeast corner of the library with the checkered floor. ** On the metal desk with the locked terminal (2), in the middle of the upstairs interior by the short (but wide) set of steps. The office has a red door with "Happy Halloween" bunting above it. * Random recipe - Inside the kitchen area attached to the gymnasium, on the counter. * Random armor mod - Inside the locker room attached to the gymnasium, on the left side of the restroom door. * A large amount of plastic can be gathered from the plastic pumpkins, plastic plates and bowling pins in the gymnasium. * Principal's office key - In an open locker inside of the guys' locker room on the first floor. * Principal's safe key - On a broken cabinet in the principal's office on the first floor. Opens the safe behind the bookshelf. * Wren's mysterious map fragment - On the second floor, next to a broken terminal in a classroom. Appearances Morgantown High School appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Foto School Morgantown.png|Photograph found in the school F76 Morgantown High School Ext.png|Exterior F76 Morgantown High School.png FO76 note Hey man location.jpg|Hey man FO76 Overseer's journal, entry 3 (location).jpg|Overseer's journal, entry 3 F76_Morgantown_High_School_Random_Armor_Mod.png|Random armor mod Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Школа Моргантауна zh:摩根鎮高中